


It's Magic

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to admit Adam Adamant does sound like a stage magician’s name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic

The stage manager of the Maestro Theatre was showing Mr Adamant around the theatre’s auditorium. “As you can see, sir, the seats have been newly recovered in red velvet, exactly as they were when the theatre first opened back in 1885 and if you follow me to the front, you will be able to observe the fine gilding on the light fittings close up.” Adam was admiring the gilding when a young woman in her twenties, carrying a bundle of costumes, walked out on to the stage.

“Oh, hello,” the woman said in surprise. “I didn’t know there was anyone out there. Do you have your own boxes of tricks or would you like to examine our previous magician’s stuff? I’m Stella, by the way.”

“I know Mr Adamant’s formal dress may make him look a little like a conjurer, but he’s come, at the behest of Mr Bristow, to view the restoration of the theatre back to its original, Victorian grandeur. He’s a kind of expert in that era,” said the stage manager.

“You’re _the_ Adam Adamant - the man who was frozen in time and ice?” asked Stella, excitedly.

Adam inclined his head. “I am indeed, my dear lady.”

“The Victorians had such funny names,” mused Stella. “You have to admit Adam Adamant does sound like a stage magician’s name and then there’s the gear you’re wearing… Can’t I persuade you to give magic a go?”

“I lack any knowledge of the art of smoke and mirrors,” said Adam.

“You don’t have to be brilliant, just fill a slot. Our magician died last night, in mysterious circumstances and we’re finding it hard to get a new turn at short notice. The show tonight is a special charity do to celebrate the re-opening of the theatre. People won’t care if you’re hopeless, when their ticket money is going to a good cause. The orphans are depending on it…” Stella looked at Adam pleadingly.

“As it is for a charitable endeavour I was coming to support-” said Adam, slowly.

“Fantastic!” said Stella. “Can you come to rehearsals at four?”

****

Adam walked in to his flat from the lift and shouted loudly to attract the attention of his valet. “Simms, can you bring out my second best top hat and the black cloak lined with crimson satin, please.”

“Are you off to a party? Can I come?” said Georgie. She was lying on the rug in front of the hearth and had been idly flicking through a comic she had brought with her.

“I am not changing my attire for a night of frivolity. It is for a charity fund raising event,” replied Adam.

“Finally, you’re donating your old threads to charity and getting some groovy new gear. I know a fab little boutique,” said Georgie, getting the wrong end of the stick.

“I need the items as part of my costume for a theatrical performance,” explained Adam.

“Watch out, Simms, he’s after your old gig,” said Georgie as Simms came carrying Adam’s things into the drawing room.

“Miss?” said Simms, puzzled.

“Mr Adamant is hoofing on the stage for charity. What are you doing: a scene from ‘Dracula’?”

“I have been engaged as an illusionist,” said Adam.

“I wasn’t aware you were a member of the magic circle, sir, but as the institution is so keen on secrecy, perhaps I shouldn’t be so surprised,” said Simms.

“I have no conjuring experience, but I hope the organisers of the event will be able to assist me in fathoming out what my predecessors act entailed.”

“Run off with the takings did he? I’ve known some shady conjurers,” said Simms.

“No, the man died tragically the other night.”

“Ooh, this is a case, isn’t it?” said Georgie, excitedly.

“For once it is not a ‘case’,” said Adam.

“Mmm.” Georgie wasn’t convinced.

“I could teach you some sleight of hand, sir,” offered Simms.

“I didn’t know you were a magician,” said Georgie.

“I was in _Mother Goose_ -” began Simms.

“Panto! I would have liked to have seen your Dame,” interjected Georgie.

“I wasn’t Dame, I was the Goose.”

Georgie was confused. “What has the Goose to do with magic?”

“Whoever plays the Goose does the magic in the second act,” Simms informed her. “I did a few select tricks: I made a dancer levitate, pulled apart a set of unbreakable rings and made doves disappear inside a cage. I still have a book on magic, there should be something in there Mr Adamant can learn by tonight.”

“OK, so if you’re the brains behind the tricks, that leaves me as the magician’s assistant,” said Georgie.

“Miss Jones, you cannot possibly go,” protested Adam.

“Every magician needs an assistant and you can’t say it’s dangerous as it’s not a case, so you can’t object can you?”

Adam didn’t look happy at Georgie’s irrefutable logic.

“What kind of paraphernalia did the conjurer leave?” enquired Simms.

“There were several boxes large enough for a person to fit inside, a guillotine, several swords and an extraordinarily large, but rusty, saw,” said Adam.

Simms grinned and rubbed his hands together. “Ah, the chopping off of the head, the sticking of swords into the unprotected body and, to finish, the sawing of the lady in half. I have the feeling someone knew Miss Jones would be the assistant one day. I wonder if the rust is actual rust or the dried remains of something else. Well, we won’t know until we test the apparatus. Are you ready to leave for the theatre, Miss?”


End file.
